El peso de un secreto
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: Shikadai tiene las hormonas alborotadas y pensamientos inadecuados hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Él sabe que esta mal pero no puede evitarlo. Las pajas han llenado sus noches y ya no son suficientes. Espionaje y baños ahora llenan sus días. No puede callarse eternamente y tarde o temprano algo saldrá de todo aquel silencio. Este secreto es demasiado pesado para seguir siéndolo.
**Hola ovejitas lindas! -w- Hoy les vengo con la excelente noticia de mi actualización xD No sé ustedes pero yo si los extrañe. El reto de hoy fue escogido por mi! Yei!(?) Debido a que fui la ganadora en el reto de San Valentín. (Una vez más muchísimas gracias por haberme votado, no tenéis ni idea de lo que shore de gusto).**

 **Así que yo les vengo a presentar mi participación (obviamente tenía que participar en mi propio reto no?)**

 **Los dejare con los avisos ya que explican mejor que yo de que va todo ;)**

* * *

 _ **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto ¡Segunda Generación! con la temática de Prohibido (puede ir desde un tabú hasta un secreto, yo los elegí todos :v) del foro La Academia de Konoha.**_

 _ **Personaje Elegido:**_ Shikadai Nara

* * *

 **¡Advertencias!** **Este fic contiene lemmon, limme, orange (?) como queráis llamarle. Escenas fuertes y de contenido adulto. Un poco de OoC pero solo lo normal. Puede ser visto como un leve AU supongo, pero ya que no sabemos mucho de las personalidades de la segunda generación creo que todo puede pasar. Esto es un trío InoShikaCho así que estáis advertidos.**

 **También es mi primera experiencia escribiendo p*rno así que no me matéis. Yo siempre dije que el día que escribiera algo así no me iría con sutilezas así que puede que sea algo explicito pero a la vez no (?) De todas formas es categoría M porque soy paranoica.**

 ** _¡Sí no te gustan estos temas, por favor no leas! O mínimo ahórrate los malos comentarios._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Todo pertenece a Kishimoto, yo solo corrompo sus personajes y después los devuelvo a su lugar. La historia es de mi autoría. Todo sin fines de lucró.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoys!**_

 **El peso de un secreto.**

 _Shikadai tiene las hormonas alborotadas y pensamientos inadecuados hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Él sabe que esta mal pero no puede evitarlo. las pajas han llenado sus noches pero ya no son suficientes. Espionaje y personas bañándose ahora llenan sus días. ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto? No puede callarse eternamente y, tarde o temprano, algo saldrá de todo aquel silencio. Este secreto es demasiado pesado para seguir siéndolo._

* * *

Shikadai suspiro una vez más, la misión de hoy consistía en un sencillo rango C. Cierto que ahora eran chunnins pero por ahora no habían misiones muy importantes para asignarles así que el hokage los dejaba con el tipo que los gennins aún no estaban listos para tomar. Más que nada por ser de peligrosidad moderada. El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho estaba patrullando la frontera del país del fuego. Mentiría si no dijera que encontraba todo el asunto bastante molesto.

Shikadai a sus 17 años, era un joven bastante despreocupado que no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba, su aspecto no había cambiado mucho desde que era joven. Si acaso, sus rasgos se habían afilado y deshecho de la típica redondez infantil además de llegar a ser el más alto de su equipo (y de todos sus compañeros de graduación) y de haber ganado mucho más musculo y fuerza a base del entrenamiento forzado de ninja.

Inojin en cambio era casi el mismo. Él también había crecido, eso era cierto, era más alto y más fuerte pero seguía siendo igual de delgado, pálido y con la misma cara bonita (para ser sincero Shikadai había creído que era una niña la primera vez que lo conoció). Aún era el más centrado, razonable y obediente de los tres; le hacía desear arrancarle esa imagen de niño bueno a la fuerza.

Chocho era quien había tenido el cambio más extremo de los tres, su amiga ya no era la niña gordita que había sido en su juventud pero tampoco podía ser llamada delgada. Se había convertido en una muchacha voluptuosa de prominentes senos y anchas caderas además de una personalidad alegre y un poco amenazadora. Era más parecida a su madre, la ninja originaria de Kumo. Un poco violenta y con mucho carácter. Un carácter que a veces deseaba poder doblegar.

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios al pensar en sus compañeros de equipo. Esto le venía pasando desde hace ya algún tiempo, cada vez que pensaba en sus dos mejores amigos pensamientos oscuros sobrevenían sobre él y un bajo instinto le hacía querer… mejor que se detuviera aquí.

Terminaron su ronda por el día y decidieron retirarse hacia su campamento a descansar. Era algo desafortunado que Mirai-sensei no estuviese disponible para acompañarlos en esta misión, normalmente ellos usaban dos tiendas de campaña. Una para las chicas y otra para los chicos pero ahora parecía que los tres tendrían que compartir tienda.

–¡Eh Chocho! ¿A dónde vas?- Shikadai se giró para seguir la voz del oji-azul y ambos observaron a la chica que trataba de salir de la tienda con un bulto bajo el brazo.

–¿Qué les importa? ¡No me sigan!- les respondió muy bruscamente la muchacha. Inojin lo miro como diciendo _"¿Tú la entiendes?"_ a lo que el pelinegro se apresuró a apartar la mirada. Odiaba que los ojos del rubio fueran tan expresivos y le molestaba la inocencia en su mirada.

Shikadai se levantó bruscamente y se apuró a salir de la tienda el también. Si se quedaba más tiempo a solas con el muchacho probablemente acabaría haciendo algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

Inojin contemplo con confusión a su amigo un momento antes de levantarse y salir detrás de él.

–¡Shikadai! ¿Se puede saber lo que te pasa? Has estado muy raro desde que salimos de la aldea.

 _Nada, no me pasa nada. Solo no quiero estar solo en el bosque con dos tentaciones como ustedes._

Obviamente no podía decir eso. Estaba mal, no debería de pensar así. Estaba **prohibido.**

–Ven, sigamos a Chocho.- en lugar de eso cambio el tema y, tomado por el brazo a su amigo se apresuró a seguir por la dirección que la morena se había ido. Inojin lo siguió sin protestar. Últimamente no podía entender a Shikadai, solía ser muy fácil cuando eran niños ya que ellos se veían mucho a causa de sus padres. Incluso más que a Chocho. Cierto que Shikadai siempre había sido más inteligente que él pero aun así eran amigos, y los amigos se comprenden ¿no?

Ambos adolescentes se movieron de rama en rama, camuflándose entre las sombras. Finalmente, encontraron a Chocho al lado de un arroyo. Ellos se detuvieron a cierta distancia desde donde podían observarla para tratar de averiguar que estaba haciendo.

Pronto, esto se volvió obvio para ambos y, sonrojados a más no poder, apartaron la vista un momento para mirarse entre ellos con vergüenza.

Chocho, completamente desnuda, estaba metida en el arroyo y el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ella estaba de espaldas a ellos y su largo cabello castaño le caía por la espalda completamente mojado. La morena junto agua en un balde y se la echo encima dándoles a ambos adolescentes una visión bastante erótica de ella. Después se giró levemente y pudieron divisar uno de sus pechos y un oscuro pezón asomándose entre sus cabellos mojados.

Ambos chicos estaban completamente rojos pero no podían apartar la vista de la morena que estaba bañándose. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños hubieran imaginado que su amiga podría resultar ser tan… sexy. Verdad que ella tenía una figura envidiable incluso con la ropa puesta, pero como ella no se comportaba de manera sensual y como la conocían desde que eran niños… bueno, resultaba difícil verla como la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Inojin jalo con brusquedad el brazo de su amigo.

–¡Shikadai!- le susurro con urgencia. –No deberíamos de estar aquí. Vámonos, anda.

Pero Shikadai no lo estaba escuchando, estaba hipnotizado por la imagen que su amiga jamás les mostraría. Ella parecía toda una diosa así, en el agua y desnuda. Si ya estaba jodido con sus solas fantasías ahora no podría sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver. Trago pesadamente.

–Joder.- murmuro.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la aldea, dos días después de eso. No pudo evitar masturbase en la ducha pensando en su amiga. Al acabar solo pudo sentir la calma que precede a la eyaculación seguida de la culpa.

Inojin y él se habían retirado antes de que Chocho los descubriera y, silenciosamente, habían acordado no volver a hablar sobre lo que vieron. Shikadai aún recuerda, tan claramente como la imagen de la morena, la cara que Inojin tenía cuando aterrizaron en el campamento. Estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas, lo cual era muy notorio gracias a su natural palidez, se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y los ojos le brillaban como nunca antes los había visto. Cuando el rubio noto que lo estaba mirando balbuceo algunas cosas y se apresuró a meterse en la tienda de campaña. Mentiría si dijera que esa imagen no había acompañado a la de su amiga cuando estaba en la ducha.

La culpa, una vez más, le revolvió el estómago pero Shikadai ignoro esa sensación. No tenía caso sentirse mal por una reacción natural del cuerpo ¿verdad? Seguro que a todos les pasaba y que Inojin había tenido la misma reacción que él ¿cierto? Pero pensar en Inojin haciendo _eso,_ volvía a alborotarle las hormonas así que respiro hondo para intentar calmarse.

–Estoy jodido.- murmuro mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. –Bien, pero que bien jodido.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a aquel le parecieron una completa tortura. Los entrenamientos en equipo ya no eran lo mismo. Cada vez que tenían que entrenar taijutsu se enfrentaba a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Inojin que acababan con Shikadai regresando a su casa inmediatamente para tomar una larga ducha con agua helada. Y cuando salían a comer no podía evitar contemplar con detenimiento los labios de su amiga. Carnosos y gruesos que comían la carne, blancos dientes que mordían con lentitud (ya no con aquellas ansias que tenía cuando era niña) y una rosada lengua que se asomaba entre sus labios para saborear sus platos favoritos ¡Y los ruidos que hacia! Nadie debería de hacer esos sonidos cuando comía. Los 'Mmm' y los 'Ahh' además de los gemiditos de placer que hacia cuando comía algo que le gustaba lo estaban enloqueciendo.

 _¡Mal!_ Gritaba su cabeza _Está prohibido. ¡No debes de pensar en esas cosas!_

Pero no podía evitarlo y tenía que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad y a un autocontrol de hierro para que su cara no lo traicionara y mostrara todo lo que realmente estaba pensando.

* * *

–O-oye Chocho

–¿Qué sucede Inojin?

–¿N-no crees que Shikadai anda un poco… no sé, raro últimamente?

A Inojin se le dificultaba hablarle con normalidad a su amiga desde lo del arroyo pero su preocupación por Shikadai superaba su vergüenza por todo aquel asunto. Al principio creía que estaba raro por aquel evento pero había pasado el tiempo y ya no creía que fuese solo por eso. Shikadai ahora se marchaba en cuanto terminaban de entrenar y, a veces, cuando comían juntos, se levantaba de repente y se marchaba sin dar explicaciones. También solía mirar con fijeza cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo, Inojin había sentido su mirada encima de él un par de veces. Era pesada y la provocaba una sensación extraña en el estómago. Todo esto era un comportamiento muy extraño en el Nara.

–Bueno…- divago la chica mientras pensaba. –Ahora que lo mencionas, sí creo que está un poco raro. ¿Crees que este enfermo?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy seguro de que no se trata de eso.

La muchacha morena dejo por un momento de comer las papas fritas que llevaba encima y contemplo a su amigo. Inojin parecía francamente preocupado y la verdad era que ella también estaba un poco extrañada con la actitud del pelinegro, pero ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo?

–Inojin, creo que tengo una idea.

El muchacho de ojos azules no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver la cara que había puesto su amiga.

 _¿Pero en que lió me he metido?_

* * *

En la oscuridad de su habitación se podían oír un golpeteo rítmico, una cadencia sensual y unos gemidos bajos, cargados de placer.

La luz de la luna se filtró por la ventana iluminando así a los amantes. Un par de pálidos brazos se extendieron para así arañar con fuerza la espalda de la persona que le proporcionaba aquel placer. Un gruñido bajo y ronco se extendió desde la garganta de aquel muchacho.

–¡Shi-Shikadai!- gimió Inojin mientras se tensaba y su espalda se arqueaba con la liberación, el pelinegro le siguió poco después desplomándose sobre él.

Ambos muchachos trataban de recuperar la respiración después de aquellos actos, Shikadai se separó del rubio que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca abierta tratando de que el aire volviera a sus pulmones. Unos morenos brazos rodearon entonces el pecho del de ojos aguamarinas abrazándole desde la espalda.

–Bueno… ustedes dos ya se han divertido mucho juntos. Creo que ahora me toca a mí.- Shikadai cerro sus ojos mientras Chocho le acariciaba el pecho y frotaba sus senos contra su espalda. Tentándole, invitándole a seguir. Él ya estaba cansado pero no podía negarse a la petición de la morena, así que relajándose giro la cabeza hacia un lado exponiéndole su cuello a la chica quien, gustosa, comenzó a repartir besos por todo lo largo.

–Chocho.- suspiro con gusto a lo que la morena dejo escapar una risita coqueta.

De pronto un sonido irritante provoco que todo desapareciera, la noche cómplice, la luna muda testigo, las caricias de Chocho y la pesada respiración de Inojin. Todo se desvaneció dejándolo solo entre cobijas enredadas y una dolorosa erección atrapada en sus pijamas. Poco a poco la realidad aparto aquel sueño húmedo y Shikadai tuvo que levantarse para la primera (más no la última) ducha fría de aquel día.

Su vida era un desastre.

* * *

Ese día estaba especialmente reservado para entrenamientos individuales, normalmente el equipo InoShikaCho lo usaba para trabajar en sus jutsus especiales con sus familias pero hoy dos tercios del trio lo tenían reservado para espiar al mayor de ellos.

Inojin suspiro mientras él y Chocho seguían a su amigo desde una distancia prudente. ¿Cómo era que siempre acababa espiando a alguno de sus compañeros a causa del otro? Sin embargo, Chocho estaba segura de que podrían descubrir lo que le pasaba a Shikadai si tan solo averiguaban lo que hacía el chico cuando nadie más lo miraba.

–Yo sé lo que hace.- trato de decirle el rubio a su amiga. –Se marcha para poder estar solo y observar el cielo en un lugar tranquilo. Normalmente le gustan las estrellas pero dice que a veces las nubes también están bien.- pero Chocho no quiso escucharlo.

–Es mejor si lo comprobamos con nuestros propios ojos.- le dijo la morena. Por lo que Inojin acabo metido de espía de todos modos.

 _Ya tenemos 17 años, no deberíamos estar comportándonos como críos._

Pero la Akimichi no escucharía ese argumento así que decidió seguirle la corriente. De todos modos no perdían nada con intentarlo.

El pelinegro hizo una parada en una tienda de equipamiento ninja mientras sus compañeros observaban encogidos en el tejado de enfrente.

–Solo está reponiendo su equipo.- susurro el rubio.

–¡Shh!- lo callo la chica a lo que muchacho solo hizo un puchero y rodo los ojos.

Después de eso el Nara se marchó con paso tranquilo por las calles de la ciudad, ambos muchachos lo seguían de lejos, a veces lo perdían de vista pero inmediatamente lo volvían a encontrar, Shikadai no parecía estarlos eludiendo. De hecho, no parecía ni siquiera haber captado su presencia lo cual ya era extraño. De los tres, el moreno siempre había sido el primero en sentir una emboscada y era muy inteligente para perderse de vista. (Habilidad desarrollada gracias a intentar huir de su madre). Puede que Konoha fuese una zona relativamente segura y que ellos no estuvieran de servicio pero aun así, era extraño. Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, sabían que habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Algo realmente malo debería de estar sucediendo con su amigo para que se abstrajera así en sus pensamientos al punto de no poner atención a su alrededor.

Finalmente, Shikadai abandono la ciudad y entonces adopto un ritmo más rápido. Comenzó a moverse a tal velocidad que sus amigos estaban seguros de que había mandado chakra hacia sus piernas para saltar de árbol en árbol. Tuvieron un poco de dificultad para seguirlo y no ser vistos u oídos pero lo lograron. El moreno acabo deteniéndose en el corazón del bosque, un lugar realmente apartado y lleno de frondosos árboles, cerca de ahí podía divisarse una cueva cuya entrada no era muy grande. El Yamanaka y la Akimichi observaron a su alrededor confundidos, no parecía tener nada especial el lugar más que ser apartado y solitario pero una vez que se fijaron mejor se dieron cuenta de que los arboles tenían pequeñas marcas, puntos negros que asemejaban al tiro al blanco, además de arañazos. ¿Sería este el lugar de entrenamiento del moreno?

Pronto sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver a Shikadai comenzar a entrenar. Se movía con una precisión y una agilidad que sus amigos solo le habían visto las raras veces en que el chico se ponía serio. Normalmente Shikadai prefería ganar sus peleas a base de astucia e ingenio de modo que siempre reservaba sus fuerzas para el momento indicado pero ahora… el moreno era extremadamente letal. El Nara lanzaba shuriken tras shuriken insertando la afilada punta en el diminuto centro marcado en el árbol, Chocho e Inojin no podían evitar observarlo estupefactos. Visto así su amigo parecía un verdadero ninja, uno realmente peligroso. Shikadai acabo sacándose la chaqueta, quedando así, solo en su camiseta de red. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban y el sudor corría por su rostro y cuerpo, dándoles a sus amigos una visión suya realmente masculina.

Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante aquella vista. Inojin no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño _déjà vu_ excepto que ahora él acompañaba a Chocho y estaban espiando a Shikadai, las sensaciones aun eran las mismas. Ese arrobamiento, la garganta y los labios secos y el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Shikadai finalmente dejo de entrenar. Respiraba pesadamente y el sudor brillaba en su piel al darle el sol. Chocho prácticamente estaba babeando ante aquello. ¿Quién diría que Shikadai podía ser tan… _sexy_?

El moreno recogió sus armas y las guardo junto con su chaqueta, después se dirigió hacia dentro de la cueva. Los dos espías decidieron esperar unos minutos antes de seguirlo. ¿No querían levantar sospechas ahora, cierto?

Después de haber esperado un tiempo prudente, ambos adolescentes entraron a la caverna. No era un lugar muy grande, sino más bien algo húmedo y caliente. No había ninguna salida adversa, el único camino era hacia adelante. Se movieron con cuidado y lentitud, ya que en aquel lugar el eco podría ampliar cualquier pequeño ruido. Al poco de estar caminando pudieron escuchar el suave murmullo del agua corriendo y gotas cayendo, además de poder observar el tenue resplandor de una luz.

Por fin, lograron divisar a Shikadai. Era una escena muy parecida a cuando Inojin acabo espiando a Chocho en aquel arroyo. El pelinegro estaba sumergido hasta la cintura en un estanque de agua natural (la luz provenía de una de esas antiguas lámparas de gas que no necesitan conectarse), sus brazos estaban extendidos en la orilla y su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. La Akimichi y el Yamanaka se escondieron detrás de una piedra para poder observar sin ser descubiertos, en caso de que Shikadai decidiera abrir los ojos.

El Nara parecía bastante relajado en esa postura y respiraba tan tranquilamente que casi creyeron que el chico se había dormido.

 _Casi._

Shikadai comenzó a moverse en ese momento, una de sus manos se alejó de la orilla para hundirse en el agua y entonces, ya mojada, comenzó a masajear su cuello. El agua recorrió su cuello y su pecho, lavando el sudor y volviéndolo brillante al atrapar la luz. Repitió la acción varias veces con una cadencia hipnotizaste. Entonces esa mano bajo más abajo hasta perderse en el agua, ya no podían ver lo que hacía pero podían deducirlo. Especialmente por la forma en la que se movía y en como su respiración comenzó a hacerse más pesada. Sus ojos nunca se abrieron pero perdieron aquella calma con la que estaban cerrados y se apretaron, su boca también se abrió levemente para dejar escapar pequeños jadeos.

Los dos espías estaban rojos a más no poder desde su escondite, donde se habían apretado uno contra el otro para que aquella roca los cubriera a ambos. Ambos habían sido hipnotizados por las acciones de Shikadai y aquella cercanía entre sus cuerpos tampoco los ayudaba. Inojin sabía que estaba mal mirar, justo como estuvo mal mirar a su amiga, pero no podía apartar la mirada y, a diferencia de aquella vez, tampoco podía juntar el valor para hablar y decirle a Chocho que se marcharan. No quería romper aquel momento.

La morena también estaba callada como tumba y se mordía los labios fuertemente, cada vez que Shikadai dejaba escapar un jadeo algo se aceleraba en su pecho. Su propia mano se movió discretamente detrás de ella y, encontrando el muslo de su amigo, comenzó a acariciarlo. El rubio dio un respingo y la miro con los ojos como platos pero ella simplemente puso un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio, mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo. Inojin trago grueso y se dejó hacer. Casi se le escapa un jadeo cuando la mano de la muchacha encontró su erección. _¿En qué momento se había puesto duro?_

Ella atrapo una de sus manos con la que tenía libre y la llevo hacia uno de sus pechos. Casi como si dijera _'Tócame tú también.'_ Ambos dejaron escapar un pesado suspiro. De pronto, la voz del de ojos aguamarinas los sobresalto.

–¿Hasta cuándo piensan quedarse escondidos ustedes dos?- la voz del muchacho le había salido ronca y amplificada por el eco de aquel lugar. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados al haber sido descubiertos _in fraganti_ y no conseguían encontrar el valor para asomarse y mirar a la cara al muchacho que habían estado espiando. Inojin considero brevemente la posibilidad de salir corriendo y después fingir que nada había pasado pero inmediatamente supo que no podría hacerlo. Aquellas imágenes y esos actos habían despertado en él _algo._ No podía irse así nomás.

Salió detrás de esa roca y contemplo esos ojos aguamarinas oscurecidos por el placer que, hasta hace poco, se estaba proporcionando. Fingió no tener vergüenza, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

–¿Sabías que estábamos ahí?- le pregunto con timidez.

–Desde que salí de mi casa.- fue la ronca respuesta del pelinegro. Inojin frunció el ceño ¿acaso habían caído en una trampa? Shikadai esbozo una sonrisa torcida y se levantó. El agua escurrió por su trabajado cuerpo y su erección quedo expuesta en toda su gloria. El rubio se sonrojo más aun, (si es que aquello era posible) y no pudo apartar la vista del falo de su amigo.

–Sé que tú también estas ahí Chocho.- la morena se asomó detrás de la roca e, inmediatamente, volvió a esconderse dejando escapar un chillido. Shikadai se rió en voz baja a lo que Inojin se ofendió. _¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo ahí desnudo mientras que él…? No importa._ Su atención volvió a ser captada por el pelinegro cuando este le extendió la mano, en una clara invitación.

–¿Por qué mejor no me dejáis unirme a su fiesta? Y, no sé… tal vez yo os deje unirse a la mía.

Inojin se debatió internamente un momento sobre si aceptar aquello o no, se mordió el labio y aparto su mirada un momento, después simplemente asintió y se acercó tímidamente hasta su amigo. En cuanto tomo su mano Shikadai lo jalo hacia él, provocando que se hundiera en el agua y casi tropezara sino hubiera sido por que su cara fue a parar directamente al pecho de su amigo. Trato de apartarse de inmediato pero los brazos del pelinegro lo impidieron. Shikadai suspiro en su oreja y le susurro.

–No tienes ni idea de hace cuanto quería hacer esto.- haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera visiblemente. Solo había estado tan cerca del Nara cuando entrenaban taijutsu e, incluso entonces, su corazón nunca había latido de aquella manera. Shikadai sujeto su cara con ambas manos y lo beso, profundamente, con pasión. Poco a poco lo obligo a ceder hasta que su lengua se adentró a su boca, robándole el aliento y la cordura. Cuando se separaron Inojin no pudo contener un quejido, quería más, quería… no sabía que quería, solo que Shikadai podía dárselo y que esperaba que lo hiciera.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto que Chocho se había acercado hasta ellos, tenía la cara enrojecida visiblemente, incluso sobre su piel morena, y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Shikadai le sonrió torcidamente al ver su comportamiento.

–Tú también puedes unirte, querida.- le llamo mientras le extendía la mano. Curiosamente, esa acción no lo puso celoso, sino que al contrario. Siempre habían estado los tres juntos y el hecho de que la chica se les uniera provoco que su erección saltara. Ella tomo la mano de su amigo y también fue jalada hacia el agua, chocó contra Inojin y hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, obviamente avergonzada. Shikadai aprovecho aquello para besar y morder la morena piel que había sido expuesta ante él. Chocho dejó escapar un jadeo que erizo la piel del oji-azul. Después de un momento, el pelinegro se separó para observar a los dos muchachos con las hormonas alborotadas en que se habían convertido sus amigos. Ahora sabían cómo se sentía él.

–Creo que es injusto que yo sea el único desnudo aquí.- los dos aun vestidos se estremecieron de placer al escuchar la voz ronca hablarles así. Aquella era la voz que Shikadai utilizaba cuando tomaba el mando en alguna de sus misiones de equipo. Poco a poco, la estorbosa ropa fue desapareciendo y los jadeos aumentaron. Las bocas se besaban con pasión, las manos acariciaban con urgencia, la piel se perdía en piel. Una morena, una blanca y una pálida y todo perdía el significado. En un momento los labios encontraban labios antes de ser arrebatados por otros más urgentes, los dientes dejaban marcas, una aquí y dos allá. Dos manos distintas acariciaban un pecho y las morenas se perdían debajo del agua. Era una danza sensual, sin música y sin coreografía pero que seguían el ritmo hasta alcanzar la cumbre del placer.

Aquellos tres jóvenes que cometían actos prohibidos en una cueva húmeda, caliente y olvidada en el bosque. La oscuridad apenas iluminada por una pequeña flama que estaba extinguiéndose, mientras que el incendio de sus cuerpos aumentaba. Aquella tarde se dijeron muchas cosas y muchas más prometieron ser calladas. Se destapo un secreto y se guardó otro. Un tabú aún más grande del que hubieran imaginado, del cual se avergonzaban y no hablaban. Una pasión prohibida que fue reservada para aquel lugar solitario. Un lugar seguro, sin ojos acusadores ni testigos escandalizados. Solo tres amigos con un secreto.

Shikadai se olvidó de las duchas frías, tenía algo mucho mejor ahora. Un secreto prohibido que aliviaba aquella pasión que llevaba por dentro. Sus suspiros se habían convertido en algo de placer y no pudo evitar agradecer que el entrenamiento ninja proporcionara tanta resistencia. Cargaría con aquel secreto hasta la tumba, pero eso no le molestaba. Era solo suyo, suyo y de sus dos mejores amigos, _sus amantes._ ¿Cómo podría pensar que aquello era problemático? Incluso si lo fuera no le importaba. Al fin tenia lo que quería, y era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.

–Shikadai, ¿V-vamos a entrenar?- observo a sus amigos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Conozco el lugar perfecto.

* * *

 **No me matéis, aún tengo mucho porque vivir (?)**

 **No sé si algún día vuelva escribir algo como ésto pero me he quitado la espinita que tenía clavada desde hace tiempo. ¡También ha sido el one-shot más largo que he escrito en mi vida! ¡Viva!**

 **No olvidéis comentar, solo acepto críticas constructivas, las otras se las doy al perro (?)**

 **El final no me ha convencido pero no supe como más acabarlo, en fin :v**

 _No olvidéis que un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz. Y también una oveja feliz (?) Muchos besos y galletitas para todos ;*_


End file.
